


Tattoos

by ahab_cinaa



Category: Tatort
Genre: Adam is a leftist, Bad Flirting, Idiots, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Pining, Police, Politics, Pre-Slash, Scars, Tattoos, is anyone surprised
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25003885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahab_cinaa/pseuds/ahab_cinaa
Summary: Adam hat verschlafen, Leo muss auf ihn warten. Adam hat ein Tattoo, Leo ist neugierig.
Relationships: Leo Hölzer/Adam Schürk
Comments: 16
Kudos: 42





	Tattoos

**Author's Note:**

> After recent events and long ongoing circumstances it was brought to my attention that a certain topic needed to be discussed within the Tatort fandom. I tried to be very subtle about it. So this happened.

Leo hatte Adam auf dem Weg zur Arbeit wie besprochen abholen wollen, doch Adam hatte nicht, wie sonst meistens, vor der Tür gewartet und als er auch nach weiteren 5 Minuten nicht aufgetaucht war, war Leo seufzend und erkennbar genervt aus seinem Auto gestiegen, um nach Adam zu sehen. Wahrscheinlich hatte er verschlafen.

Eine junge Frau war gerade dabei gewesen, das Dreifamilienhaus, in dem Adam wohnte, zu verlassen und Leo hatte sich beeilt, noch durch die Haustür ins Treppenhaus schlupfen zu können. Dann hatte er im dritten Stock ungeduldig an die Tür geklopft, bis er schließlich hörte, wie sich der Schlüssel von innen im Schloss umdrehte.

Noch bevor sich die Tür öffnete musste Leo schlucken bei dem Gedanken, dass er noch nie hier gewesen war. Adam war seit fast 3 Monaten zurück und Leo war kein einziges Mal in seiner Wohnung gewesen. Dass sie im dritten Stock lag wusste er nur, weil Adam sich regelmäßig über das Treppensteigen beschwerte, was ihm meist einen Spruch zum Thema „Körperliche Fitness als Polizist“ einbrachte. Leo schmunzelte.

Die Tür öffnete sich und dahinter stand ein verschlafener Adam, nur mit Boxershorts bekleidet. Leos Blick fiel automatisch auf seinen nackten Oberkörper. Adam war zwar schmächtig, aber doch trainierter, als man es durch seine Rollkragenpullis erahnen konnte. Die Spuren der Vergangenheit zeigten sich noch heute auf seiner Haut. Dünne Narben zogen sich über seine Brust und seine Seiten.

Leo schluckte und wand seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Adams Gesicht zu. "Wir, uhm... sind zu spät", erklärte er. Adam antwortete mit einem Grinsen: "Guten Morgen Leo" Leo nickte knapp. "Also...bist du dann bald fertig?", fragte er nach. Adam zuckte mit den Schultern. "Brauche noch einen Moment, aber kannst gern reinkommen", sagte er und öffnete die Tür weiter, bevor er selbst in der Wohnung verschwand.

Leo seufzte und trat ein. "Willst du nen Kaffee?", fragte Adam, während er durch den kurzen Flur in eine Art offene Wohn-Küche lief. Leo schaute sich um. Vom Flur gingen nur zwei weitere Türen ab, wahrscheinlich Bad und Schlafzimmer. Was ihm sofort auffiel, waren die vielen Pflanzen, die jede Ecke von Adams kleiner Wohnung zierten. Interessant, einen grünen Daumen hatte er seinem Jugendfreund eigentlich nicht zugetraut.

Als er keine Antwort bekam, drehte Adam sich zu Leo um. "Wir haben doch heute nix dringendes, du musst doch jetzt nicht son Stress machen", sagte er und lächelte amüsiert. "Ich mache keinen Stress", erwiderte Leo. "Nur weil du nichts sagst heißt das nicht, dass ich nicht merke, dass du genervt bist", erklärte Adam. Leo musste schmunzeln. "Okay, ein Kaffee" Adam nickte und drehte sich zu seiner Kaffeemaschine um, während Leo sich an die Kücheninsel lehnte und ihn beobachtete.

Die Morgensonne schien durch die bodenlangen Fenster und tauchte den Raum in angenehmes Licht. Adams lange, verstrubbelte Haare glänzten und die Muskeln seiner nackten Schultern und Arme traten bei jeder Bewegung seiner Arme hervor. Er sah schön aus. Sehr schön.

Während sich Kaffeeduft im Raum verbreitete, bemerkte Leo noch etwas. Eine Art schwarzer Fleck an Adams Seite, etwa auf Höhe seiner Hüftknochen, gerade so sichtbar über dem Bund seiner Boxershorts. Er brauchte einen Moment um zu erkennen was es war: ein Tattoo

Jetzt war Leo neugierig. Es schien sich um einen Schriftzug zu handeln, aber Leo konnte es aus dieser Entfernung nicht entziffern. Vielleicht ein Name? Für einen Spruch war es zu kurz.

Bevor er eine Chance hatte, das Tattoo weiter zu inspizieren drehte Adam sich um und Leo schaute ertappt auf. Adam runzelte die Stirn und reichte ihm eine Kaffeetasse. "Hier... Alles gut?" Leo nickte. "Danke"

"Ich mach mich mal fertig. Fühl dich wie zu Hause", sagte Adam und zwinkerte (Leo wurde warm), trank den Rest aus seiner eigenen Tasse in einem Zug aus und verschwand in einem der beiden Räume. Kurz darauf hörte Leo Wasserrauschen. Adam schien also zu duschen.

Leo schaute sich unentschlossen um und entschied sich dann doch dafür, sich das Wohnzimmer genauer anzuschauen. Links neben der Küche stand ein Holztisch an die Wand geschoben, sodass er auf seinen nicht zusammenpassenden Stühlen Platz für 5 Personen bieten konnte. Leo fragte sich, wen Adam an diesem Tisch wohl empfing und fühlte sich ein bisschen traurig, weil er selbst nicht Teil davon war.

Er ging um den Tisch herum zur anderen Ecke des Raums. Hier stand ein Sofa, ein großes Bücherregal, ein Plattenspieler und ein kleiner Tisch auf dem ein Laptop, vollgeklebt mit Stickern, lag, doch Leos Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich auf die Bilder, die an der Wand hingen. Bilder von Landschaften, Städten, wahrscheinlich von Adams Reisen, und Bilder von Menschen, die Leo nicht kannte. Junge Männer und Frauen, die einem etwas jüngeren Adam ihre Arme umgelegt hatten und glücklich in die Kamera grinsten oder ihm Küsse auf die Wangen gaben, wahrscheinlich aus Berlin. Leo war sich nicht sicher, ob er Adam schon mal so offen fröhlich gesehen hatte. Es gab ihm einen kleinen Stich.

Doch dann fielen ihm ein paar weitere Bilder auf. Bilder von Adam und Leo. Leo war überrascht. Adam hatte wirklich Bilder von ihnen aufgehängt. Auf dem einen Bild waren sie beide zu sehen, etwa 14 Jahre alt, wie sie beide mit den Füßen auf der Straße auf ihren Fahrrädern saßen, ebenfalls die Arme umeinander gelegt hatten und lachten. Ein zweites Bild zeigte Leo, circa 17 Jahre alt, mit einer Bierflasche in der Hand auf einer Wiese sitzend, verträumt schauend. Leo hätte niemals gedacht, dass Adam diese Bilder noch hatte, geschweige denn, dass er sie an seine Wand hängen würde. Es berührte ihn irgendwie.

Die Badezimmertür öffnete sich. Leo drehte sich nach dem Geräusch um und dann sofort wieder zur Wand, denn Adam betrat nur mit Handtuch um die Hüften den Flur. Das war ihm jetzt wirklich etwas zu viel. Leo konnte förmlich spüren, wie er rot wurde.

Er schlenderte scheinbar unbekümmert zurück zur Küchenzeile und trank seinen Kaffee aus, während Adam im Schlafzimmer verschwand. Suchend sah Leo sich um. Sollte er die Kaffeetasse spülen?

"Stell sie einfach da hin", wieß Adam ihn aus dem Flur kommend an, "Ich wäre jetzt fertig"

Leo drehte sich um. Adam hatte sich eine enge, schwarze Jeans angezogen, aus deren Bund auch der Bund einer Unterhose herausschaute. Sein Shirt hielt Adam noch in der Hand. Unwillkürlich glitt Leos Blick über Adams Muskeln und Narben und blieb schließlich wieder an seinem Tattoo hängen.

Als Adam näher kam sah Leo ertappt auf. Adam zog die Augenbrauen hoch und grinste (Leo wurde warm, mal wieder). "Du hast ein Tattoo?", sagte Leo schnell. Es war halb Frage und halb Rechtfertigung. 

Adam stemmte seine Arme in die Seiten, sodass seine Hand sein Tattoo verdeckte. "Joa, warum?", grinste er provokant und kam noch näher.

Leo lächelte und schüttelte den Kopf. "Bin jetzt schon neugierig, was es ist", gab er zu.

"Glaube es ist besser, wenn du das nicht weißt", sagte Adam. Seine Augen funkelten ihn an.

Leo seufzte. "Wirklich jetzt? So schlimm?"

Adam zuckte mit den Schultern. "Kommt drauf an wie mans sieht"

Leo musterte ihn nachdenklich. "Und du glaubst ich würde es eher negativ sehen?"

Adam zuckte wieder mit den Schultern. "So gut kenn ich dich nicht, aber... ja"

Okay, das tat weh. Kurz war Leo der Spaß am Ratespiel vergangen, aber er fing sich wieder.

"Naja, ein Nazi-Tattoo wirds nicht sein", vermutete Leo. Adam zog die Augenbrauen hoch. "Ganz bestimmt nicht", schnaubte er.

"Aber politisch?", fragte Leo weiter. Das war ja sehr interessant. Adam nickte. "Joa"

"Also zeigst dus mir oder...?" Langsam wurde Leo ungeduldig. Adam verdrehte die Augen. "Aber dreh mir kein Strick draus" Leo nickte. "Jetzt hab ich ja fast Angst" Adam lachte. "Ich auch"

Dann nahm er seine Hände weg und verschränkte sie hinter seinem Nacken, lehnte seinen Kopf zurück, ohne den Blickkontakt abzubrechen. Leo schaute ihm ebenfalls weiter in die Augen und schluckte. Die Pose war...uhm, attraktiv. Ziemlich.

"Darf ich?" - "Ja"

Leos Augen glitten an Adams Oberkörper herab, wie so oft an diesem Tag. Er fixierte den schwarzen Schriftzug auf Adams Becken, es duaerte eine Weile, bis er verstand. Dann schaute er Adam mit großen Augen an. "Dein Ernst?"

Adam lachte.

Vier dunkle, dicke Buchstaben zierten Adams blasse Haut. "ACAB"

Dass Adam eher links als rechts war, war jetzt wirklich keine Überraschung, aber das? Leo schnaubte. "Jugendsünde?"

Adam schüttelte den Kopf und zog sich sein Shirt endlich über. "Nö, würd ich wieder machen"

Leo lehnte sich an Adams Küchentheke. "Wieso? Ist das nicht bisschen hypokritisch?"

Adam seufzte. "Ich hab mir das Tattoo stechen lassen, als ich meinen Aufnahmetest bei der Berliner Polizei bestanden hab. Vorher ging ja nicht. Ich war halt... naja, ich war halt in der linken Szene unterwegs und das Tattoo war ein Versprechen oder eine Erinnerung daran, wieso ich zur Polizei gegangen bin"

"Unterwanderung?", fragte Leo leicht belustigt.

"So ähnlich... Ich dachte halt... oder ich denke, dass es ja nix bringt, wenn man die Polizei nur scheiße findet. Dann ändert sich ja nix. Wenn Linke denken, dass bei der Polizei alle rechts und scheiße sind, gehen ja immer nur mehr rechte Leute zur Polizei. Das wird ja immer schlimmer. Es müssen mehr Linke in die Polizei, um dem entgegenzuwirken. Also Rassismus, Polizeigewalt, so ne NSU-Scheiße"

Adam musterte Leo aufmerksam. Er konnte ihn nicht einschätzen, wusste nicht, wie der andere das fand. Zwar hatte Leo ihm in den letzten drei Monaten nie Anlass gegeben, etwas an seiner Einstellung und wie diese seine Dienstausübung beeinflusste zu kritisieren, aber man wusste ja nie. Wie gesagt, Adam kannte Leo kaum. Zumindest der neue Adam den neuen Leo.

Aber kritisieren, das konnte Adam. Wie viele Kolleg*innen hatte er zu Rede gestellt, wie viele Beschwerden hatte er eingereicht, wenn er bei der Berliner Polizei mal wieder irgendwelche Vorfälle mitbekommen hatte. Natürlich hatte er sich damit nicht beliebt gemacht. Noch so ein Grund, das Tauschgesuch aus Saarbrücken anzunehmen.

Adam schaute Leo an. Leo schaute zurück. Dann nickte er. "Du hast Recht"

Adam pustete sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. "Bin froh, dass du das so siehst", sagte er und grinste. Er war tatsächlich ein bisschen erleichtert.

Begleitet von einer seltsamen Stille verließen sie schließlich nebeneinander Adams Wohnung.

"Hast du eigentlich Tattoos?", fragte Adam als sie die Treppe runter liefen und schaute Leo erwartungsvoll an. Leo zuckte mit den Schultern. "Finds raus", sagte er und zwinkerte, wie Adam vorhin. Noch im gleichen Moment hätte er sich dafür ohrfeigen können. Was war das denn jetzt?!

"Verlockendes Angebot", grinste Adam und hielt Leo die Tür auf.

Leo wurde warm.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments feed my soul <3
> 
> and @ other creators: please don't let this fandom die before the next episode airs next year! We need your stories!
> 
> also: Black Lives Matter. 1312 :-)


End file.
